psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goleeds2002/Top 100 favorite Mcjuggernuggets videos (80-71)
Hello everyone and welocme to the thirs list of my top 100 favorite mcjuggernuggets videos. you should check my last two list beofre you check this one. sorry if i give any worng infomation on any of the videos. also comment if i can improve on anything. 80. BIG BRUDDA'S ROOM DESTRUCTION (VLOG) While Jesse is in the car with his girlfriend. Jesse get's a call from Jeffery that he is going to destory the room in the morton buliding that is still in progress of contruction. Jeffery tells Jesse that he only has one hour to come home otherwise the room will be destoryed. Jesse than rushes to his car and drives home. He then goes in to the morton building and checks the room nothing has happen to the room but jesse than get's locked inside the morton bulidng leading him to sleep thier. he then got out the next morning thanks to Corn. 79. PSYCHO FAMILY APOLOGY (PSYCHO VIDEO) Following the events of PSYCHO KID RUINS THANKSIVING, Jesse gives an apology to his viewers. He then get's jeffery to film him giving an apology to is Mom and Dad. He gives an apology his mom first who seems angry because it took so long for Jesse to apologies. Terry accepts Jesse's apology but Psycho Dad comes in and also wants an apology. Jesse and his dad then get nto a fight about him doing youtube as a job. It isn't ranked as high as the other psycho vids because thier is no destruction. Quote: "Don't expect anything for Christmas" - psycho dad 78. CONTROL YOUR ANGER (VLOG) A day After the events of PSYCHO KID MOVES OUT. Jesse and his dad finally meet for the first time since Psycho Dad took Jesse's money. After the two get into an argument Psycho dad than Shows Jesse, a sence on one the security camera where Jesse was talking shit about him, Jesse than get's furious and then Kicks Psycho Dad's TV leading to a broken TV. Psycho dad than comfirmes that he will not give Jesse the money back. 77. LAN PARTY & BROKEN LAPTOPS (PSYCHO UPTATE) Following the events of PSYCHO DAD CRASHES WOW LAN PARTY. Jesse shows His and Marks's laptops that are broken. He then says that Corn's laptop could survive and that his old Wii is broken because of all the moutain dew that went on the floor. He then reveals that him and Jeffery are cool and they both want to do somthing in the future. 76. SHATTERD YOUTUBE PLAY BUTTON (PSYCHO UPTATE) Following the events of PSYCHO DAD SHATTERS YOUTUBE PLAYBUTTON. Jesse shows the damage of the playbutton. He also shows what was suppose to happen in the video before everything went wrong. He explains Jeffery is jealous for his fame. 75. PSYCHO FAMILY THERAPY (PSYCHO VIDEO) Jesse and his whole family set up a therapy session with Dr. Nelson who first appears she does not want Jesse to film her face. The therapy session was set up mainly After the events of Psycho kid Get's arrested. Jesse and his mom seem to be talking the most with jeffery just joking around for the whole session. Jesse then freaks out after Dr. Nelson agrees with Psycho Dad that Jesse should stop playing video games. Jesse then freaks out at Jeffery because he showed everyone his big stake of games. 74. BIGBRUDDA'S HALO 5 HIJACK (prank/VLOG) Jesse and corn are set to play Halo 5 but Jesse learns that Jeffery took his xbox 1. Jesse than tells his mom who seems to not change the situation. Jeffery than tells Jesse he will give it back if Jesse let's Jeffery use the morton building for his Halloween Part. This video leads to the events of PSYCHO FAMILY HALLOWEEN. 73. PSYCHO DAD SCARES CHILDREN (PSYCHO VLOG) Jesse and his family are set to go to the fourth of july fireworks, but they run into some Juggies. Things seem to go well until the boy called Jesse's dad Psycho Dad. Psycho dad then questions him after he called him that. His parents come down and his mum questions psycho dad after he treated him unfairly. the two juggies go back to thier holiday place leaving Jesse angry with his dad. Quote: "Dad or Psycho Dad" - Juggie 72. PSYCHO KID'S HALLOWEEN BLOODBATH (PSYCHO VIDEO) Jeffery, Corn and Psycho dad plan to scare Jesse in the middle of the night. Psycho dad comes in with a cainshaw on and corn is spraying ketcup at Jesse while Jeffery is filming. Jesse get pissed off and tells his mom who finds it funny Jesse get's annoyed with Psycho dad and corn happy as thier plan succeeds. It dosen't rank as high as the other psycho vids as thier is no destruction. Quote: " i'm gonna get a bath!" - Jesse 71. THE SPAGHETTI PRANK (PRANK/VLOG) Jesse tells his Mom that he will cook for Her and Aunt Melissa. Jesse and Melissa's son Georgie both help to cook some spaghetti for the two. But what they are really going to do is tip the spaghetti on Melissa. they but hot sauices to make the experience painful for Melissa. They sneak up on her and tip it on her as the two boys tear up in laughter. Jesse's mom get's angry and tells him to leave, while Melissa says that Jesse can not come over to her house. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts